Kapitel 21
Kapitel 21: The Morning of The Bishop Exam is the twenty-first chapter overall, and fourth chapter of Volume 4 of the 07-Ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 25th of May 2007 in Japan. Its ISBN is 978-4-7580-5290-0. Summary At Hohburg Fortress, the higher-ups of the Barsburg Imperial Army demand Ayanami's execution after two Ribidzile fleet ships, lead by him, crashed in District 7: a no-fly zone. Field Marshal Wakaba Oak draws their attention to evidence of the Eye of Mikhail, prompting a military decision to search for its master, Teito Klein, and destroy him so the kingdom of Raggs cannot be revived. The military decides to hide all evidence of the battle with Mikhail by saying the Eye of Raphael malfunctioned. When the generals are dismissed, Ogi reveals that Katsuragi is a member of his (Ogi's) intelligence unit, and tells him to keep watching Ayanami. Meanwhile, Teito Klein and Hakuren Oak watch the The Barsburg Church prepare for the Souls' Thanksgivings Festival, and when trying to retrieve some floating balloons, Teito accidentally jumps on Lance, breaking his Clergy Pass. Frau, Castor, and Labrador arrive and Lance gives them the souvenirs he bought from his travels. The four Bishops discuss the position of assistant archbishop, which is open since Bastien died. Castor refused the position, on account that he won't have enough free time to pursue his hobby of making sister dolls, and instead supported Lance as a candidate. Lance is confident, and as he leaves, Teito says that he has not forgotten Mikage Celestine's death, but will take the exam with his friend (Hakuren). Later, as the candidates line up for the Bishop's apprentice exam, it is revealed that the head examiner is Lance, who is still angry at Teito for breaking his pass. Just before the exam starts, Teito finds that his Zaiphon isn't working. Characters in order of Appearance Quotes from this Chapter *"I don't remember calling someone who does not remember my name a friend." _Castor to Lance who always forgets his name (Page 19) *''"Crazy as ever for divining with no sense of direction."'' _Labrador; "Just once, he should get lost from the Road of Life." _Castor; "At least, quit being a bishop." _Frau, the three's sentiments regarding Lance's having no sense of direction (Page 20) *''"I'm not sure he understands the job."'' or "Does he understand the job?" _Labrador about Lance being Assistant Archbishop (Page 21) *''"It suits you, those clothes."'' _Frau to Teito (Page 22) *''"It's not that I've forgotten Mikage...but...because from now on I'm taking the exam with my friend."'' _Teito about taking the Bishop's Exam with his friend, Hakuren (Page 23) *Teito: This...is my power... Frau: That's right. You can't pull back anymore. Stay steady and carve it into your soul. _conversation (Page 25) *''"You there...this fellow is rare, will you be all right?"'' _One of the Former Assistant Archbishops to Hakuren about Teito (Page 30) Trivia *A statue of Mikhail is shown when Wakaba talks about Raggs and the Eye of Mikhail. As always, Mikhail's face is obscured by his hair and cannot be seen in entirety. Site Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 4 Category:Chapters